Umbrella
by 13itt3rSw33T
Summary: It was raining and two students left their umbrellas at home... What will happen? See full summary inside...XD -One shot!XD


Disclaimer: I DoN't oWn PrInCe of TeNnIs… So let me be people…

This is my first time to post my story in here, hope you won't mind...XD Well, here's how the story goes...

Summary: It was already dark and it startin' rainin'. Two high school freshmen seek the shelter of the tennis locker room for the boys since both of them hadn't forgotten their umbrella. Now whose fault is it, their umbrella or their own instincts of meeting in an unexpected time…?

**- Umbrella –**

_By: 13itt3rSw33T_

_

* * *

_

At the Seigaku tennis club boys locker room…

The lights were still on even it is already 8:00 in the evening. The rain was still continuously pouring down heavily as big drops of water hit the surface of the eath. Inside, there was a girl with a very long and wavy auburn hair taking off her wet blouse. While changing, unbeknownst to her, a pair of green feline eyes couldn't help but to stare at the girl in front of him and couldn't stop his mind from drifting off to something unappropriate.

'God, what is this?' he thought as he felt her scent lingering even after being drenched in the rain. 'Damn, these hormones got up to me. We're still high school freshmen and I'm thinking of something like this. Damn this Ryuzaki. It was just 3 years ago and now she's more grown up and more beautiful as ever and….'

His thoughts stopped on running when a shy voice made him go back to reality.

"Uhm, ano… Ryoma - kun…" she was blushing like a ripened tomato for noticing her prince staring at her changing as she covered herself with a towel she found on the bench.

Felling that she noticed him staring at her, he looked away and coldly asked, "What?"

"Uhm… Ano, no-nothing." She said as she hurriedly turned her back, her hair glided together with her movement and covered her bare back.

Suddenly, he stood up and walked towards her. The girl stiffened when she heard footsteps coming near her and as she faced him again, she was taken aback when she saw her prince coming near.

Her eyes widened a bit as she took some steps backwards until she bit her lip only to realized that she was already leaning against the wall, trapped.

He continued to approach her like a predator ready to eat his prey as his eyes was glued on her. She looked on to her side to look for a way to escape but she found none. When he's near, he leaned down onto her face with only a few centimeters away. He locked her with his one hand and his other hand lifted up her face to face him.

Having no choice, she looked at him and noticed that their nose's tip were already touching then she switched her gaze to his eyes and found it distracting and with desire in it.

"Let go." She tried to push him away but he stopped her and pulled her towards him to a kiss, and there was lightning followed by the roar of the thunder.

(A/N:Awkey, I know this part's kinda OA.)

At first, the kiss was just an ordinary one with the lips of two individuals meet and wasn't that deep. But then, feeling that she just had responded to him, with his right hand, he pushed her head towards his to deepen the kiss as he started to caress her and pressed her body against him.

For your prince to kiss you unexpectedly and that you found it too bold, this was too overwhelming for her and as she had returned to her senses completely, she pushed him away and started to walk away from him without sparing a glance at him.

Neither of them said a word but before she could walk away from him a little bit farther, he caught her by the wrist and pulled her back to him and she was caught with in arms and hugged her as if he didn't want to let her go.

She squirmed and pushed him away but she just couldn't break free, "Let me go!" she said.

He didn't listened to her and kept her under his arms, droppping the situation, she surrendered but later his hug comforted and calmed her down. Resting on his broad chest, her eyes shot up when she noticed that he has no shirt at all, she shrieked, "Let go of me you pert!" as she pushed him away.

They were quite after sometime and the rain has gradually stopped. The guy fetched his polo and put it on. Suddenly Ryuzaki spoke…

"Uhm… Ryoma – kun, a-ano… w-why did you do that?"

"A-I… nothing. Just…" He then picked up his bag and started to the door, "Just forget about it. Sorry."

"But, i-its my… my first kiss you know." She spoke out softly but she hardly blushed remembering that she did respond to him. He was at the door by then, his hands on the door knob.

"Let me take you home. Coach Ryuzaki might be so worried about you now." He said, half of his head was turned to her.

She picked up her bag and then walked along side him after closing the lights and the door then left. While they were out in the street, illuminated by a dim yellow light, walking, they were silent as always but the girl was blushing madly when he reached her hand and intertwined his hand firmly to her hand as she looked at his face then to their hands.

When they reached the part where they will take the opposite sides, Ryuzaki wanted to let go but he held it still then she stopped.

He pulled her close and bent down his head on her side as he whispered to her ear, "You are mine and I will be the only one who can touch you intimately."

Hearing this, Sakuno's face heatened up much more but was stopped when he almost dragged her as they continue to walk until they've arrived at her house. She then called her obaa-san and notified that she was already at home. Her grandma walked out of the house and greeted them.

"Oh my. Sakuno, why are you wet?" Sumire asked.

"I was caught in by the rain and accidentally met Ryoma-kun near the locker room. And there we waited for the rain to stop." She replied.

"I told you to always bring you your umbrella didn't I?" she said to her, "And thanks Echizen." she continued as she faced the guy.

"You're welcome Ryuzaki-sensei. I'll be heading home now. Bye." He said and started to walk.

Inside, Sumire asked Sakuno to take a bath before eating. She obeyed and went to her room. While taking the bath, she remembered what happened at the locker room, the shower as the rain and all those that happened.

She turned off the shower and touched her lips, then her cheeks and she remembered what he said.

'_You are mine and I will be the only one who can touch you intimately.'_

She blushed ten shades of pink and asked herself, turning on again the shower, 'Did he just ask me to be his girl?'

Then after a few minutes, she went out of her room, changed, and went down to eat. While at the Echizen house…

Ryoma was greeted by his mother, Rinko, who screamed at the sight of her son, "Why are you all wet? Didn't I told you to bring your umbrella?" then she called Nanako, "Nanako, could you please hand me Ryoma's towel in his room?" she asked as she get his bag.

Nanjiroh went near to them wearing a big mocking grin on his face, he asked, "Are ya with someone?"

"None of your stinky business," he coldly replied as he threw his father a glare.

"Rinko, look at our son throwing glares at me." He childishly whined at his wife.

Ryoma kept silent as Nanako came in with the towel and handed it over to him. Ryoma was dying himself when Nanjiroh teased.

"Lovers kissing in the rain surely got sick." He said and quickly dashed inside the house.

"Uncle, stop teasing Ryoma-kun" Nanako said.

"Who are the lovers kissing under the rain?" a voice came in.

"None of your business, Ryoga…" Ryoma responded, "Ryoma and maybe that old hag's granddaughter, Sakuno!" Nanjiroh shouted from the living room.

"Nanjiroh, stop it." Rinko said as she get the towel from Ryoma.

"Tch, whatever." He said and proceeded to his room.

There, he was greeted by his cat, Karupin. Karupin went to him and licked his feet. Ryoma carried her and sat down on his bed. He ran his hand on Karupin's head then he bent down closer to Karupin's ear and whispered.

"Karupin, I've already kissed her and she's mine." And Karupin's ears perked up and licked his nose in resonse, it seemed to understand her master. Ryoma placed Karupin down, and went in to the bathroom.

The next day was as usual as always, Sakuno went to school with her baa-chan, and her hair was in braided pigtails and always makes her baa-chan late for 2 - 3 minutes. At the tennis court, the regulars were already practicing, rallying and doing their stuffs. The freshmen's were the ones doing the cleaning, three of them were Horio, the 2-year tennis experience boy, Kachiro and Katsuko.

They were talking but as usual, Horio did the most of the talking and bragging about his 2-year experience in tennis which is still a question if he really does have.

"FfuuSshhh…" someone hissed at the back of the trio which made the three stiffened and slowly turned to face their senpai.

"What are you three still doing in here? FfuuSshhh…" he asked then hissed.

"Uh, ano, senpai…" Kachiro tried to reason out but was saved by Horio, "Se-senpai we were about to be finished on cleaning the court."

"Yahyah whatever, just shut your mouth with that 2-year experience tennis thingy." He hissed, "Ha-hai senpai!" and then the trio stormed out from his sight.

"Hoi, Hoi, Mamushi don't scare the freshmens or else we won't have any new members if you'll scare 'em" Said a red-haired regular as he passed by the guy with the green bandana.

"Ah, Eiji-senpai I just told them to shut up and continue on doing their work." He said. "Kee! But ya should be more gentle on them." Eiji reminded him, "Hai." Kaidoh replied.

The other regulars were practicing with the members when Ryoma went inside the court with his usual Fila cap and his head low, quitely amused of what he seems to see on the ground.

Eiji, having sensed that he had arrived, went to his kouhai and knocked out his breath for giving him his big bear hug. "Nya nya, our ochbi has arrived!" he sang.

Echizen, who was suffocated by the hug, cannot speak clearly and was hardly heard, "E-Eiji sen-pai, a-air, ne-ed to – uh bre-ath..." he slapped his senpai's arms while keeping up his composure.

Hearing this, he immediately freed his from his grip, "Uh, gomen, gomen ne Ochibi..."

Then, before he could say anything to Eiji, Oishi, Tezuka and Coach Ryuzaki came in. "Good morning Vice, Buchou, Coach!" they greeted as they gathered around.

Tezuka nodded and turned to Oishi then Oishi said, "I, Tezuka and Inui will be gone for a week. I will assign Fuji to be your superior for the time being and Echzen for my daily work on dismissals. That's all." he said.

"We will leave tomorrow so I want you to continue on practicing hard and don't let your guards down." Tezuka said and that they went to continue of their practice.

After their morning practice, they went to their locker to change and went to their classes. The trio and Echizen went together, but they were on separate classes with Katsuo and Kachiro in I–C whle Horio and Ryoma in I-B. As usual, every English period, Ryoma just sleeps. His attention is always called but the teacher is always confident in him.

The bell rang, signaling that it was already lunch time. After eating with the trio at the canteen, Ryoma always go to the rooftop to take a nap.

He thought that everything was just the same routine to him but he did not anticipate the view that he was about to see. When he opened the door, he saw a particular girl with a wavy, long and braided auburn hair eating all by herself.

With a sly smirk playing with his handsome features, he walked towards the girl and sat, leaning his back on hers. He closed his eyes as as he felt her twitch a bit to rest. She, who didn't know that he usually comes in here, was of course startled but she knew that she can trust this guy because he was her prince who was with her, smiled and continued to fnish her lunch.

As she finished packing up her bento, he lied on her lap playing with some locks of her hair, with his eyes closed. Then after a while, Sakuno started to talk about the things that are nagging on her mind.

"A-ano, Ryoma-kun, yesterday... did you just ask me to be your girlfriend?" she asked as she blushed as she remembered what he did.

He opened his eyes and met hers and said, "I didn't, I just said that you're mine and mine only." then he closed his eyes.

"So you did just told me that I'm your property without even telling me?" she asked, "Yeah." He simply said as a smirk formed on his lips.

That afternoon, after their usaul practice, all of the regulars and the members of the tennis club had already left except for one, who is with another member of the club at the rooftop. An auburn haired girl was seated while the raven haired guy was standing beside her. As the sun came down, the girl stood up next to him.

"isn't it pretty?" she asked, "What?" he replied as he took off her bands and freed her hair from its braids.

"The sunset." She implied as she looked at him, the wind playing with her hair.

"Hmm, no, you." he said as he pulled her close to him, his other hand playing her hair, "Ryoma-kun..." "Your hair's on the way, cut it." he cut her off.

"But I love my hair." she said, "Whatever." he simply said and then he drew his face near her to a kiss but he was stopped when she placed her hand on his lips, "Not here." then she freed herself from his arms and went to the grounds.

Not being able to catch on what she meant, he went down after her. When they passed through the gate, the rain started to fall gradually then only a matter of seconds, it poured hard. Now, having their umbrella with them, they took it out and continued to walk.

They went on walking under their umbrella when Ryoma suddenly started to play. He shoved off Sakuno's umbrella then she will retrieve it again so that she won't get wet until she did the same thing.

They continued on playing until Ryoma kept his umbrella then Sakuno, seeing this, went near him and shared her umbrella with him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, then he stopped and placed his bag down and cupped her small face, bringing it close to his.

"Ryoma-kun..." she utterred as she blushed, realizing how close their faces were.

"You're also mine right?" she asked, then instead of an answer, he planted his lips on hers. After a few gentle kisses, he was now kissing her very passionately and his hands were now caressing her body. Sakuno lost her grip on her umbrella and it fell as her hands now wrapped around Ryoma's neck as she played with his wet hair, responding and enjoying their kiss under the heavy rain

Fin

* * *

A/N: I need your opinions… will you give me some…? Thanks for reading anyways…XD


End file.
